


A Small Encounter

by JohnEgbertCuddles



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Comfort, Denizens - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnEgbertCuddles/pseuds/JohnEgbertCuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John prepares to face his denizen Typheus after being lead there by Terezi. After having a frightful encounter with Typheus, John slowly begins to realize there is nothing to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if I made the characters ooc U-U

 

Your name is John Egbert and you are ready to face typheus. Well...not really; you have a foreboding feeling in your gut saying you're unprepared but terezi said you should go anyway. So here you are; standing in front of a large and ominous looking cave that contains your denizen. You take a few steps in the threshold of the cave and hear the echoing snores of typheus rattling through the pipes and from the cave; you shudder at thought to even face him. Maybe you shouldn't do this, but then again you don't want to be a coward. All the trolls said they defeated their denizens with ease so why should it be a problem for you? you're john egbert!  you're higher on the echeladder than all of your friends and the best prankster ever! (other than nana) You defeated tons of ogres and imps so how hard can a denizen be?

You take a good look in the dark entrance and realize you might need some light to guide you inside. You look around trying to locate a makeshift flashlight when you spot a soft glow from the many mushrooms that cover your land. Walking up to a decent size mushroom you pull as hard as you can but with no avail. You try again with more strength and have successful results but with the amount of force you used, it sends you on the ground. You stand up grumbling while dusting off your bottom from any dirt that may have been present. You walk up to the cave once more and with the newly found confidence in your mushroom you walk inside.

At first you take slow quite steps into the mouth of the cave trying your best to keep quite but seeing that it looks much deeper than you anticipated you'd rather walk anyway. You feel a little reassured with every snore you hear from the pipes; as your personal evidence that typheus is still in slumber. You continue to walk straight forward when a small rock catches you off guard and causing you to trip. Luckily you put your hands in front of you in time saving yourself from impact. However the sound of gravel that you moved echoes loudly down into the darkness causing a much louder snore to emit from the end of the cave and even causing the pipes to shake. You curse at your clumsiness as you stand up and pick up the mushroom that you dropped. A small stinging sensation from your palms causes you to wince but you easily ignore it. From now on you point the blue glow of the mushroom downwards to prevent your self from tripping on any further rocks. 

After a few minutes of walking, the noises echoing from the pipes become much more audible, but as soon as you think you reached the denizen's lair; it becomes deathly silent. You look around trying to locate the creature but nothing appears in sight. Your knees grow weak, your arms shake as you try to hold up the glowing mushroom and you're sweating bullets.  _Come on John! stop being a scaredy cat and face this denizen like a man!_ You prepare yourself with the wrinkle fucker at hand and focus most of your attention on hearing anything revealing the denizen's location. You switch from looking at you left and right and the pipes and the cave emit not a sound. Fear slowly grows in you and you shake nervously. A small sound of moving gravel comes from behind. You turn your head around so fast that it hurts your neck and out of reaction you throw your only light source where the sound came from. You look around franticly for the beast but only see the blue glow from the mushroom you threw. You let out a huge sigh of relief and walk over to pick up the thrown object. Looks like you're just hearing things, probably because you're so tense. Turning around, you walk in the direction you where heading earlier; continuing your quest of searching for typheus.

Of course you would have if you didn't bump into the wall.  _Seriously John? Can you be any more clumsy?_  You back up from the wall and look up, last time you checked the walls around you were blue not green. You take a few more steps back and lift your light source higher to get a better look; immediately you regretted your decision. You'd never had thought a denizen would look like this: A white round head with sharp teeth clenched together in a menacing look, dark black abysses for eyes and a massive snake like body with with bright green scales. You are so caught at being trapped in disbelief you don't even noticed that you fell backwards, you simply keep staring at those black eyes in utter fear. How can he be awake so quickly?! it doesn't matter anyway, typheus is right here in the flesh and you're just on the ground when you are supposed to be attacking him. You tightly grip your hammer and get up on your shaky knees, no way are you chickening out now! You bend your knees and hold the wrinkle fucker with both hands. As you do this typheus' expression doesn't change, in fact he only observes your movements. Okay now his stare is staring to creep you out. 

Enough is enough! You charge at him swinging your hammer with all your might at his torso but before it even comes to contact to his body, the hammer is pulled from your grasp and is thrown away from your line of sight. Shock is now coursing in your veins following with fear; now defenseless and completely vulnerable in front of this monster. Forget trying to be brave, you'd rather be a coward and alive then stupid and dead. You make a mad dash in the opposite direction but you don't even make the first steps before a green tendril rapidly wraps around both of your legs. You fall down face first and kick your legs, trying to pry yourself free from typheus' grasp. Unfortunately, your attempts are ineffective and only serve the bounds to become tighter. Slowly you are being dragged back and hoisted up upside-down in the air. You try your absolute best to not to panic but your nervous shaking and fast breathing prove otherwise.

As you are trying your best to contain your fright, Typheus only stares at your struggles with a blank expression. As if this was a normal occurrence. 

 

"ｓｏ ｔｈｅ ｈｅｉｒ ｏｆ ｂｒｅａｔｈ ｈａｓ ａｒｒｉｖｅｄ ａｎｄ ｉｓ ｃｌｅａｒｌｙ ｕｎｐｒｅｐａｒｅｄ ?" 

 

He speaks each word out loud and clear, sending shivers down your spine. You try your best to talk but it comes out a stuttering mess "um y-yeah I gu-guess...." His expression doesn't change and simply flips you so you are no longer upside-down.

 

"ｉ ｓｅｅ, ａｎｄ ｅｘａｃｔｌｙ ｗｈａｔ ｉｓ ｉｔ ｗｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｓｅｅｋ ｏｆ ｔｈｉｓ ｅｎｃｏｕｎｔｅｒ ｈｅｉｒ？" 

 

You pause to think for a moment, exactly what were you looking out of this? Now that you think about it, you only came here because Terezi said so. Besides the fact that defeating a denizen would earn you copious amounts of grist, is there really another purpose? " I really don't know, I was told to defeat you"  Typheus gives you a slightly annoyed look and brings you closer you him 

 

"ｉｆ ａｎ ｈｅｉｒ ｉｓ ｂｅｉｎｇ ｌｅａｄｅｄ ｔｈｅｎ ｈｅ ｓｈｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ ｂｅ ｃｏｎｓｉｄｅｒｅｄ ｏｎｅ ａｔ ａｌｌ， ｙｏｕ ｓｈｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｔｈｅ ｏｎｅ ｌｅａｄｉｎｇ ｏｔｈｅｒ s" 

 

You a leader? You're not really sure if you can lead but you are doing a pretty decent job with showing dave, rose, and jade in the right direction.

 

"ｄｏ ｎｏｔ ｄｏｕｂｔ ｙｏｕｒｓｅｌｆ ｈｅｉｒ， ｙｏｕｒ ｃｈｏｉｃｅｓ ｗｉｌｌ ｂｅ ｔｈｅ ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔ ｏｎｅｓ"

 

 Wow everything you heard from the salamanders and the trolls were wrong, typheus isn't some bloodthirsty monster or a huge jerk. Maybe the trolls didn't have a chance to sit down and talk to their denizen, they only cared about defeating them and earring the grist that came afterwards. Typheus sets you down on the ground gently and the small sting from his bounds surfaces. You easily ignore it and look up at typheus with a bright smile even though he doesn't seem to return it. "You know it's funny, before I even came here I was really scared of you but you're not so bad!" Typheus seems to be genuinely surprised at your statement and turns around in the other direction.

 

"ｉｔ'ｓ ｂｅｓｔ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｆｅａｒｅｄ ｔｈａｎ ｌｏｖｅｄ "

 

 For a strange reason, his response seems to really bothers you "Why would you ever want to be feared? Don't you want others to care about you?" You run up to his side, trying to get a glimpse of his features. When you do, there is a obvious sadness to his eyes though his expression remains unreadable. 

 

" ｉｔ'ｓ ｅａｓｙ ｆｏｒ ｏｔｈｅｒｓ ｔｏ ｆｏｒｇｅｔ ａｂｏｕｔ ｏｎｅ ｗｈｅｎ ｌｏｖｅｄ ｂｕｔ ｉｔ'ｓ ｄｉｆｆｉｃｕｌｔ ｗｈｅｎ ｔｈｅｙ ａｒｅ ｆｅａｒｅｄ"

 

You cock your head to the side, not fully understanding his statement.  _When you truly care about someone how can you forget them? Normally you would want to forget the scary things. Was typheus perhaps forgotten about? If he was then by whom?_ A flood of questions hoard your mind but you only ask one. "Don't you get lonely down here? I mean you know, since you're being feared and all"  _Wow that sounded a lot better in your head, what a stupid question._ You make a mental note to smack yourself later; as of now you got something else to attend. You continues watching typheus as he takes a deep breath and exhales with a strong enough force that rattles the pipes around you.

 

" ｙｅｓ ｉ ｄｏ ｙｏｕｎｇ ｈｅｉｒ, ｂｕｔ ｉｔｓ ｆｏｒ ａ ｇｏｏｄ ｃａｕｓｅ"

 

"And what cause would that be?" you asked in curiosity because honestly you don't get denizens at all.  _Sure they're big and scary at first glance but honestly, on what good reason should they be feared of and stay in solitude only to be wakened and killed off for grist?_ At this mere knowledge of this brings a great deal of guilt because you had the same track of mind as the trolls.

 

"ｗｅ ａｒｅ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ ｂｕｔ ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒｓ，ｄｅｓｉｇｎｅｄ ｔｏ ｂｒｉｎｇ ｍｉｓｆｏｕｒｔｕｎｅ ａｎｄ ｆｒｉｇｈｔ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｏｓｅ ｔｏ ｃｏｍｅ ｎｅａｒ,

ｂｅｓｔ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｆｒｉｇｈｔｅｎ ｏｆ ｗｈａｔ ｏｎｅ ｉｓ ａｂｏｕｔ ｔｏ ｆａｃｅ ｔｈａｎ ｔｏ ｅｘｐｒｅｉａｎｃｅ ｂｅｉｎｇ ｉｎ ｉｔｓ ｐｒｅｓｅｃｎｅ"

 

"Well I guess that's true but look! I'm right here and no longer scared, sure you're a monster but that's only on the outside." You continues your bright smile as typheus looks down on you, swishing the end of his tail from side to side. 

 

"ｙｏｕｎｇ ｈｅｉｒ， ｔｈｅ ａｍｏｕｎｔ ｏｆ ｃｏｍｐａｓｓｉｏｎ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ ｓｈｏｗｎ ｍｅ ｉｓ ａ ｓｉｇｈｔ ｉ ｈａｖｅｎ'ｔ ｓｅｅｎ ｉｎ ａ ｇｒｅａｔ ｄｅａｌ ｏｆ ｔｉｍｅ,ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ."

 

"You're welcome hehe..."You yawn out and stretch your arms feeling the excitement of the day wear down on you, hopefully you didn't come off as rude as you thought. You take a break of standing and sit down on what you thought to be was the ground to actually be typheus' tail. You quickly stand up to apologize but you are cut short typheus nods and reassures you that it's quite alright. You sit down in a more comfortable position so your back is against his tail. Feeling drowsiness come over you in strong waves, your eyelids begin to fall. Though you really should be going to your tall house to sleep, you are far too lazy to make the long trip back even with your jetpack. Before you slip into slumber you feel something warm and smooth wrap around you in a circle. You crack open your eyes and see that typheus is circling around you in a spiral, you smile lazily at his kindness and slowly slip into unconsciousness.

 

_I'm glad I had this chat with you._

 

 

 


End file.
